Bella's Life
by bella1997
Summary: Bella has an abusive mother. A rapist dad. And then theres Edward who is hansom mysteriouse and a playboy what will happen when bella gets to know the real edward? will things get better?Or will everything get worse?
1. 1 Bellas Life

Bella Swan

"Isabella go take out the garbage right now!" Said my evil mother. You could tell she was really mad because she only called me Isabella when she was angry.

I worked for my mom so I could pay rent for my room. I was only 13 when I started paying rent. On my 13th birthday my mother told me I had to pay half the rent. I was so mad I thought what the heck old lady how am I supposed to pay rent? Then she said 'you can work for me if you have good experience with previous jobs' then she laughed.

I was abused by my mom ever since I was 10, every other night when she wasn't out drinking at La Push bar. When she went out drinking she would just leave me alone I was scared when I was a kid but now I'm glad I can get away from her.

"Yes mother." I said. So I went to every room in our 3 story mansion and took the trash out of all 20 garbage cans. Then I took them downstairs. Then went to the dump it smelled really bad.

When I got back home at 6:30pm I went into my room, and laid on my bed for 5 seconds then my mom yelled "Isabella where is dinner?" Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I thought. I just wanted to scream. So I made fish.  
I didn't even want to eat so since I wasn't going to eat anything while my evil mother wasn't looking I like the fish from head to tail.

When I woke up I had to go to work. I had 2 jobs. I worked at a gas store from 2am till 6am. I got 6 dollars per hour. I stayed with my dad for today and the rest of summer I haven't had school since last Friday the last day of 8th grade.

I recently found out I was moving in with my dad. My parent got divorced before I was born. He was in jail for 15 years because he raped a girl that was 18.  
When I moved in he said "ok this is your room don't bother me and we will get along perfectly. "Then he grinned what looked like an evil smile. Since then every day my dad comes home drunk and rapes me, he enjoys it when I scream. I was glad I was starting school next week. I would finally have some friends and I would be happy. Well at least that's what I was hoping.  
It took me a week to plan what I was going to wear for the first day of school I was so worried.


	2. 2 Jessica&Edward?

Finally summer was over. I was going to Forks High. For the first day of school I was going to wear dark skinny jeans and a blue shirt with converse.

When I woke up I said "Oh please, please, please let this be the best day of school ever."  
I went down stairs and ate some cereal. Then I drove to school in my Mercedes guardian.  
I know my parents are both evil but they are filled with money where their hearts should be.

I got to school and went to the front desk. There was a lady with a green shirt and curly red hair. She said "Can I help you..?" I said "Bella." Then she looked at me for the first time and her eyes turned big. I knew I wasn't very pretty but was I that ugly? Then after a few seconds she said "Can I help you Bella" I took some time to clear my throat and said "Umm yes I'm a new student here my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella." After she was done scrolling down the computer she said "Oh yes here you are this is your class schedule. She handed me a piece of paper which was my schedule. "And your locker number is 122497."

While I was finding my locker being the klutz I am I tripped and someone cached me. He asked me "Are you ok?"  
I said "Yes thanks for catching me I'm a klutz"  
"Oh it was no trouble…..my name is Edward what's your name?" I looked into his sparkling green eyes he was gorgeous. Then I said "Bella" I couldn't look away from his face for even half a second. Then Edward asked

"Why haven't I seen you around the school?" I said "I'm a new student here I just moved in with my dad." "Who's your dad?" I hesitated then said "umm Charlie maybe you know him." He looked at me concern filed his gorgeous green eyes. Then just when he opened his mouth the bell rang. Then before he left he said "Got to go will be late for class I have biology and you" for the first time I looked at my class list I had biology too. I was glad I was going to be in a class with someone I know. "I have biology so it looks as if we have the same class." Then he offered to show me where it is since we have it together. I took the offer I wasn't going to pass an opportunity to walk with him and talk more.

When I got to biology Mr. Banner put me next to Edward. We were learning about cellular anatomy witch I had already studied at my old school. Edward seemed to know it pretty good to so we were the first to finish and we got to keep the prize The Golden Onion.

After that class I had lunch when I went in the cafeteria. I got a salad and lemonade. Then I paid 3.50 for my lunch. I was looking for a table to sit at when I bumped into Edward again. He wasn't that surprised to see me since I told him I was a klutz. Then he said "Hi Bella sorry about that do you want to sit with me at my table?" "Umm sure and it was all my fault I should have watched were I was going."

I followed him to a big round table there were 4 people sitting there already. I sat down in an empty chair next to a little spiky haired girl. "So Bella I would like you to meet my family this is "Alice" he pointed to the girl I was sitting next to she smiled said hi and then hugged me. "Jasper" he pointed to a handsome blond. He said "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. "Rosalie "he pointed to a beautiful girl with blonde hair. She just nodded at me then looked back at her tray. "Emmett" he pointed to a big muscular guy and he got up and gave a big teddy bear hug. Then after the introduction Alice came up to me and said hi "Bella I can tell were going to be great friends." Emmett said "hey little sis" Jasper shook my hand and Rosalie did nothing, in fact she actually slicked her tongue out at me. Then we all finished our food and when the bell rang we went off to class.

When I got inside the class room I turned the knob and saw Edward kissing Jessica.


	3. 3 Edward

Just when I walked through the door I saw Angela Webber and Edward kissing. I was so shocked I couldn't believe my eyes. It must have lasted for one minute tongue to tongue. I was frozen at the door I was so heartbroken. When I finally gained control of my legs I walked to my seat next to Edward. I didn't have the guts to talk to him for the rest of the day.

When school finished at 3:30pm I went home and got some OJ from the fridge it was my favorite drink. Then I passed out everything since then was a blur. When I finally woke up at 10:00pm I was in my room. I had been raped by my dad again he was still on my bed with a beer bottle in his hands. I went to my closet and put some clothes on than I ran to the living room. While doing this I tripped on the sixth step and I think I broke my ankle witch only made me cry more. But it let me forget about what happened earlier so I was glad.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep but I was sure I cried myself to sleep. I know because when I looked in the mirror my eyes were all red and puffed up and my face had tear stains on them I looked horrible. When I looked at the clock hanging on the wall I realized I only had 5 minutes to get ready or id be late for school.

I pulled on the first thing I saw in my closet and put it on. I wore shorts a short sleeve shirt and Jordan shoes. Then I jumped into my car and went to school. I parked my car in its usual spot. I was surprised nobody took it by now. I walked very quickly to my first class biology. I had totally forgotten about Edward kissing Angela until I saw them talking to each other in class. I walked to my seat and sat there silently. Then out of nowhere Edward came up to me and said "Um hey ….. Bella…… what's going on?"  
he sounded nervous I was nervous too maybe that was a good thing. "Um nothing what's going on with you ………. Not to be rude but so are you going out with Angela? It's just I saw you kissing yesterday." "Oh you saw that? Well yeah she's my girlfriend." Uh great I'm in love with a guy who has a girlfriend nice Bella nice. "Oh that's great Edward really great." I was about to say something but Mr. Banner started talking to the class but I didn't know what he was talking about I wasn't paying attention. I was just thinking about him and Angela.

Finally the bell rang lunch. I didn't want to eat so I just went out to the parking lot. When I got there I found Edward and Angela kissing again. How many times are they going to kiss in front of me? Are they doing it on purpose or what? So I decided I would just go to the cafeteria to eat lunch when I got inside and had my food I sat down at the Cullen's table with Alice she was the only one there. So then after 5 minutes Edward came with Angela. They sat down next to each other and we started talking as a table.  
"So what have you to been up to?" Edward asked me and Alice. I said "Oh nothing how about you?"Edward said "I was just with Angela nothing new." Alice said "Well I've been out shopping for the family since no one around here ever takes my advice." then she crossed her arms and pouted. Then she left the table. "I wonder how long it will be till she starts shopping for you."Edward said "really do you really think she would shop for a complete stranger?" "Bella you're not a complete stranger your family now and Alice knows a lot when it comes to what's going to happen….. I'll see you later ok Bella." Then he left.

I went to my second class English I liked English it is my favorite subject. I was good in it and Edward was in this class he had all of my classes. I guess it's just a coincidence. I was really grateful for that I got to be in the same room as Edward so it smelled just like him.

Then suddenly when I was about to go to class a boy came up to me and asked "do you want to go out? By the way my names Mike ….Mike Newton." I said "umm I'm not sure we haven't even gotten to know each other." "Well do you want to hang out after school or something and get to know each other?" I said "yeah that sounds like fun." he smiled and walked away. The entire school day I thought of Edward I had to face it I was in love with him I couldn't deny it. After school I went to mike Newton's house.


	4. 4 Edwards Stupid

**Sorry I haven't gotten a chance to write I've been very busy with my school work.  
Please review.**

Edwards Stupid  
_Edwards POV__**  
**_

"Uh stupid, stupid, stupid I'm such an idiot why would I even try making Bella jealous by going out with Angela the school slut? I bet she already knows she's a slut!"  
"Edward calm down if you really like her why don't you just break up with the slut and ask Bella out?" Emmett asked.  
"Because she doesn't like me she thinks it's nice that Angela's my girlfriend."  
"Edward you've never acted like this before you must really like her." Emmett said  
"I do I really do she's so perfect."I said.  
Then Alice came in and said "Edward Emmet's right you have to dump the evil witch of the west and ask Bella out!" That was Alice's nickname for Angela. I thought it was kind of funny.  
"I can't she's so perfect I don't deserve her besides she's not in to me."  
"Edward how can she not be into you every girl is into you and you're the most intelligent boy I know right behind jasper of course." Then she smirked. Alice was my little brothers girlfriend I considered her family.  
"Alice I can't I just can't do you think you can put in a good word for me?"I said  
"sure you're my big bro what wouldn't I do for you?"Alice said  
then Rosalie came in I was so mad at her for being so rude to Bella I mean she stooped to Emmet's level which is 3 year old.  
"Hey everyone what's going on?" Rosalie said Rosalie was my big brothers girlfriend I also thought of her as family.  
"Oh nothing you would care about."I said "Because you never care about anything or anybody but yourself."  
I said under my breath. She didn't hear. "You're such a drama queen." I said.  
"What did you call me Edward!?" Rosalie said anger running in her voice.  
"Drama queen I called you a drama queen you got a problem with that!?"I said.  
"Yeah I do have a problem with it!" she said.  
"Well fix it!" I said.  
"Oh I'd like to fix something your brain because it never works!"Rosalie said.  
"You're not the brightest person either black holes are brighter than you!"I said. She was really starting to get on my nerves now.  
"Ok break it up you two" said Emmett.  
I was surprised Emmett was the one who broke it up. I went straight to my room and thought about how to do this tomorrow. This was going to be hard. But I was strong enough to do this. So I stayed up all night I couldn't sleep I can never sleep I don't know why.

[Type text]


	5. 5 Date?

**Special thanks to ****Cali18love**** for the idea on this chapter…………………..  
I don't own twilight……………….  
Thank you to my first review on the story ****... ……………………**  
****

Date?  
BPOV.

The next day I went to my locker and Alice came (Edwards sister) came up to me and she started talking about her brother from his favorite color to his deepest secret then she surprised me when she said me and Edward should go out.  
"What? I barley know him Alice what are you talking about?" I said  
"Well you don't have a boyfriend. Do you?"Alice said  
"No Alice I don't have a boyfriend."I said  
"Well then why don't you go out with him?"Alice said  
"I know he really likes you just give him a try please."Alice said  
"Look were all going out for pizza tonight why don't you join us?"Alice said  
"Well um…….what time?"I said  
"6:00"Alice said  
"Um……ok I'll be there."I said  
I really did like Edward but he was dating Angela wasn't he? Why would Alice tell me to go out with her brother? Was it true did he really like me?  
I was walking in through the door to Edwards's locker when I saw Edward and Angela kissing.  
I knew he didn't like me I don't know what Alice was thinking. After that I just went straight to class and pretended not to notice Edward right in the seat next to me.  
When I saw Alice in the hall I went over to talk to her.  
"Alice!" I screamed in her ear.  
"What?"She said  
"why ….what…How could you do that?" I said  
"Do what?"She said  
"Uh tell me to go out with Edward when he's going out with Angela."I said  
"What?!"She said she sounded surprised.  
"How do you know?"She said  
"I saw them kissing in the hallway."I said.  
"Ill talk to you later ok."She said.  
"Ok."I said.  
Then she walked away.  
I went home and Charlie wasn't there I was happy about that.  
I checked the clock it was 5:00pm I was trying to decide if I should still go out to pizza with them.  
I decided I would go.  
I wore black skinny jeans purple converse and a purple T-Shirt. I put on my makeup and jewelry. Then I got into my car and left for Pizza Hut it was still only 6:00 so I decided to wait in my car for a while. It would be awkward seeing Edward I really liked him. So finally it was 6:25 so I decided to go in they were already sitting at a table so I joined them. Of course just my luck the only empty seat was next to Edward and we were on a booth. So I would have to talk to him or at least acknowledge his existence.  
"So Bella what were you doing today?"Alice asked  
"Oh nothing" I said.  
"Cool" Alice said.  
"So Edward did anything interesting happen at school today?" Alice said with a knowing look  
"No" Edward said looking down at the table.  
The waitress came over to take our order. Edward got a ham and pepperoni pizza which is what I got also. Alice got a cheese pizza. Rosalie got a pepperoni pizza and Emmett got his with everything.  
5 minutes later our pizza was here that was fast. We all had a lot of small conversations. Alice was talking with Jasper and Emmitt with Rosalie. That just left me and Edward without anyone to talk to. But we still didn't talk I was trying to avoid Edward. 20 minutes later we all finished our pizza and we ordered desert. I got a chocolate ice cream cone Edward got the same as me. Alice didn't get anything Jasper got a slice of cherry pie. Rosalie got a Sunday and Emmett got a whole pan of brownies.  
Emmett liked food a lot. Again I and Edward were the only ones not talking. So once we had all paid we went home. I got changed into my pajamas (a short sleeved shirt and some shorts) then I lay down on my bed. I couldn't go to sleep so I read one of my favorite books Twilight. Then I heard a knock on my window. I was afraid to see who it was maybe it was Charlie he probably locked himself out again. When I went to my window I was surprised to see that it was………..

**I might not be writing for a couple of days I'm feeling sick so if I feel better I will write.  
Oh and can you people out there maybe try to give me at least 5 reviews for this chapter?  
Please and thank you.**


	6. 6 Twilight Date

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm feeling a little better. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Twilight Date**  
****BOV**

When I went to my window I was surprised to see that it was Edward. I wonder what he was doing at my house in the middle of the night. I was thinking of all the reasons he could be here so busy I barley heard Edward.  
"Bella are you ok?"Edward said.  
"Can you hear me?"Edward said.  
"Oh yeah I was just out of my brain I'm alright."  
"Can I come in?" Edward asked. He looked at me with those gorgeous green eyes I stared in to them he must have noticed because then he smiled my favorite crooked smile he looked like he was trying not to giggle. So I immediately stopped looking I must have made a fool of myself!  
"Yeah of course you can come in Edward." I said.  
So he climbed into my room from the front yard tree. Then he went to sit down on my bed and pated the seat next to him meaning he wanted me to sit down.  
"Bella" Edward said. He looked onto my eyes me looking straight into his.  
"What?"Was all I could think of saying I was to mesmerized in his face to think of anything else than him.  
"About today when I and Angela kissed…….….. What happened was I broke up with her because I'm in love with someone else and then she kissed me I didn't kiss her she did it because she saw you. You're the girl I love.  
I was speechless I couldn't think of anything to say so I just sat there. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the window. He took me down the road into the woods and over a stream. When we got there I saw a beautiful meadow. When we got there we laid down on the grass it felt soft.  
"Will you be my girlfriend Bella?"Edward asked.  
"Y...E...A...H."I stuttered.  
We stayed at the meadow until 1am just talking I liked it and I loved him. So after that he took me home and Charlie still wasn't there. I was happy about that but curious were could he be? So I grabbed the key under the mat and went in I offered Edward to stay the night and he accepted. It was Saturday morning so we practically stayed up all night talking to each other then at 5am we fell asleep. We both slept on the bed. We woke up at 10 by the noise of someone screaming.  
"Bella!" Charlie screamed.  
"Come down here right now!"Charlie screamed.  
At least he wasn't in my room I would have been in serious trouble. I went downstairs and saw two cops in the living room standing next to Charlie.  
"Is this man your father?"One of the cops asked me.  
"Yeah."I said.  
"We found him selling guns on the street. "The cop said.  
"Well Bella were going to have to take him to jail. "The other cop said.  
"So how old are you?"The cop said.  
"I'm 17."  
"Do you have a mom?"One of the cops asked.  
"No she died from smoking last month."I said.  
I wasn't really sad that she died I never talked about it and I didn't go to the funeral.  
"Bella were going to have to make you a ward of the state."  
I wasn't happy about this I was furious they were going to take me away from Edward. As soon as they said this I heard Edward come down.  
"She can live with me and my family."Edward said  
I was shocked that he would say something like that. I barely knew him and he was already offering me to stay with him.


	7. 7 Roommates

Sorry I haven't gotten a lot of time to write. So here is the chapter roommates.

Roommates  
BOV

"Miss. Swan would you have a problem with moving in with this young gentleman?"Asked the cop  
I didn't know what to say I was still in shock so I said the first thing I thought of.  
"No it wouldn't be a problem at all."I said  
Uh what have I gotten myself into I barely know him!! Well nothing can possibly get much worst… right?  
When I got to Edwards house I was amazed it was so big and it was just so light and open. I had my mouth open I guess Edward must have seen because he started laughing. So I immediately closed it.  
"Do you like my house?"Edward asked.  
Of course I liked his house it's so beautiful.  
"Yeah I love your house."I said  
I loved everything about this house I wonder what his parents are like.  
"Well then let's see how good you like my parents."  
His parents did he even ask them if I could stay? I don't know I guess I'll find out. We went into this huge kitchen and some people were making Italian. It smelled delicious. When they saw me they put down their cooking supplies and came over to me then they each hugged me and said to me welcome.  
"Um hi."I said  
"Who are you?" I said  
"were Edward parents." They both said at the same time.  
"I'm Carlisle." Edwards's dad said.  
"And I'm Esme." Edwards's mom said.  
"Oh I'm Bella." I said.  
After we all got introduced 4 more people came in.  
"Hi I'm Alice." A little pixie haired girl said  
"I'm Jasper it a pleasure to meat you." Jasper said.  
"I'm Emmett." Emmett.  
"Hi I'm Rosalie". A beautiful girl said.  
"Um hi I'm Bella."  
Alice looked pretty and she had short black hair and she was short.  
Jasper had curly blonde hair and was very handsome.  
Emmett was very big and had lots of muscles.  
Rosalie was very beautiful she had wavy long hair.  
Esme had light brown hair and was pretty.  
Carlisle was also handsome.  
Then they all kissed once I guess they were couples instead of family. They were a nice good family.  
So Edward tells us you need a place to stay.  
"Yeah my dad got in some trouble with…"  
"You don't need to explain dear." Esme said  
"You can sleep in our guest room Edward will show you the way." Carlisle said  
They all looked excited about me staying here.


End file.
